Subtle
by comptine
Summary: I guess flirting is when you hint at someone that you like them." Sokka said, still playing with his invisible beard. "You can do it using words or by touching them but never be too obvious, always be subtle." Tokka
1. Chapter 1

Um, I have no idea what age Toph and Sokka are here… maybe around 16/17 ish. They're probably around the same age to. It's pretty much up to you to decide. Also, Toph probably knows what half of these things are but she's trying to flirt with Sokka but he's remaining as oblivious as ever.

And this is my collab project in livejournal's "Scribble and Scrawl" pretty much an artist and an author team up and be ridiculously awesome. (is too lazy to explain more)

* * *

**Subtle **

**Chapter 1**

**In Which Sokka Explains What Flirting Is**

-

_Never frown because you never know who might be falling in love with your smile._

-

_flirt-_fləːt

verb

**1 ** intrans. behave as though attracted to or trying to attract someone, but for amusement rather than with serious intentions : _it amused him to__** flirt with **__her._

-

"Sokka, how do you kiss?" It had been such a simple question.

"What?!" The boomerang fell out of his hands in shock.

"And for the matter," she continued as if this conversation was had everyday and was simply ordinary, "What the hell is 'sex'? Katara only said it's where babies come from but I need to know more."

"Can't it wait?" He asked, while trying to keep the mounting embarrassment in his voice to a low, "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"What? Picking your ass? I need to know!" She said harshly.

He gulped, unable to believe the conversation Toph was imposing on him. He pulled at his collar. "Well… Oh, is that Katara calling me?" Sokka made up lamely, knowing full well Katara was off with Zuko or Aang doing who knows what.

Toph was unimpressed. "If you're going to lie, try being good at it." She walked up to him and with a slam of her foot Sokka sunk into the ground. He was now eye level with Toph who grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him close. "Still don't want to tell me?" Toph let go of his shirt and flicked his forehead.

He started to wobble back and forth, his knees stuck in the stone. With a small -ompf- he fell forward, jaw aching and pride bruised. Toph laughed as he struggled back to an upright position. In a defeated voice he asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. From kissing, dating and then sex. Let's just say you've pretty much got your day booked." She had a smile plastered across her face.

Sokka stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "You want to know all of that?"

"Yes." She said, crossing her legs and wiggling her toes. "Tell me."

He kept staring at her then shaking his head he cast around for something, anything, to distract Toph. Nothing came to mind. With a sigh he resigned himself to a long, awkward day. "Can you at least let me out of the ground?"

She looked at him, contemplating, before with a shrug of her shoulders and a flick of her wrist Sokka popped out of the ground. "Thank you." he said, rubbing his calves. "Why do you want to know this stuff anyway? There someone special you're trying to get with? Is it Aang? I never thought you'd go for the soft type, and you'd have Katara to deal with. Or, maybe it's Zuko."

Toph couldn't help but blush. "No. I'm not in love with either of them."

"So it's someone else?" He clapped his hands excitedly in a very Katara-like way. "Who is it?"

Her voice went dangerously low. "Sokka..."

"Sorry, sorry!" he ran a hand through his hair, that delay tactic had failed miserably. Was it his fault that he failed at trying to delay the inevitable and lie? He made a mental to work on those two skills in the future. Maybe after he was done teaching Toph his other skills. Namely the skill of wooing someone, which he, ladies man of ladies men, had perfected.

"Toph, you've come to the right person." Sokka said. Hey, if he was going to do this, he might as well do it the right way. "Sokka the Love Sage is ready for your questions."

She grinned at his new title. "Okay oh wise and powerful 'Love Sage'. First question: what is flirting?"

Sokka stroked the spot where his beard once was, thinking hard. What was flirting? What had drawn him towards Suki? Ty Lee? Yue? Or, on the other hand, what had drawn _them_ to him?

While Sokka thought Toph was preparing, Katara had given her a few tips that, she assured Toph, were a surefire way to catch a boy's attention. She shifted her position, folding her knees underneath her while unfolding her arms and keeping them in an open position. Katara suggested thrusting out her chest a bit but Toph had some self-respect left.

"I guess flirting is when you hint at someone that you like them." Sokka said, still playing with his invisible beard. "You can do it using words or by touching them but never be too obvious, always be subtle."

Toph nodded and she carefully leaned forward her hand outstretched. Sokka stared at it until it touched his face. Toph didn't speak. Sokka didn't speak, her hand was cold against a growing blush on his face.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that subtle but there was a reason why Toph was asking Sokka of all people for romantic advice.

It was taking all of Toph's concentration to not mess up the moment, she was still amazed that she actually got his cheek and not his eye or chest or, more embarrassingly, his lips. Blinking slowly she realized that she should probably to explain her sudden lunge.

In the sultriest voice she could manage while not feeling like a complete idiot, or something else much dirtier, she said, "You've got something on your face." Her fingers brushed over his skin, careful not to press to hard or break contact with him.

Sokka's heart was pumping furiously, he swallowed nervously until he noticed something. In a second the whole situtation was much funnier and less awkward.

"Oh ha-ha Toph. How would you know? You're blind." He pushed her hand away and walked away. He was being silly, why would Toph ever flirt with him? She was just playing a prank was all and a good one at that, he had been convinced for a moment.

_Yeah, just a prank._ He laughed to himself as he sauntered away leaving a bewildered Toph.

-

**This week's lesson:** Sokka needs to start picking up on body language

* * *

Author's Note

Hey, Twilight! shouldn't you be working on your other stories before starting so many?

Yes, but this is a project and has a due date.

So please, no more asking me to update stuff. I only have two hands XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Subtle**

**Chapter 2**

**A Week Later**

**In Which Sokka Explains What Hugging is**

-

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control._

-

_hug_-hʌg

verb ( hugged , hugging ) trans.

**1. **squeeze (someone) tightly in one's arms, typically to express affection : _he **hugged** her close to him, people kissed and **hugged** each other._

-

For the next week, Sokka made sure to keep an eye on Toph. He was determined to find out who her crush was.

His first guess was Aang. He had noticed the pair growing close but he thought it had simply been platonic, like a brother and sister. One night he managed to convince Katara and Zuko to go to town so he could finally get Aang and Toph alone with each other.

Sokka watched from behind a pillar while Toph and Aang sat on opposite sides of the fire. Toph picking her nose while Aang fiddled idly with his bison whistle.

He didn't know what he was waiting for. Was Toph simply going to leap across the fire and start kissing Aang? No, that was a bit to forward, maybe they'd slowly start moving closer and closer until their shoulders would touch and, their fingers would intertwine…

This mildly cozy image was interrupted when Toph stood up and yelled, "HEY TWINKLE TOES! ROCKLIKE" the earth vibrated and a giant pillar of rock exploded under Aang, sending him flying.

Toph grinned and with a laugh after Aang hit the ground she made her rock tent and went to sleep.

This relationship was one of three things; really rocky –punny, Sokka, punny-, Aang was the girl and Toph was the mna, or they simply didn't like each other.

Sokka was betting on options two and three.

* * *

His next guess was Zuko. Using his extreme skills at setting up people he managed to get Toph and Zuko "alone", Sokka was still a few yards away, spying on them.

Toph could sense Sokka sitting behind the bush. She had already discussed a plan with Zuko that would almost certainly get her a date with Sokka.

Bad acting. Yes, this was the thing that was going to snag Sokka. In the whole wide world of ideas this was what Toph Beifong came up with. Zuko believes she's been seeing to many Ember Island Players plays.

Zuko had only agreed to the whole idea when Toph had said if he didn't they'd never find his body; in all reality he wouldn't put it past the hormonal earthbender.

With a small nudge from Toph Zuko lunged for her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and in a loud voice proclaimed, "Toph! I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you!"

Toph responded in an equally loud voice, "Oh Zuko, I've loved you to!"

"You know Toph, in the Fire Nation we hug to show that we love each other."

"Are you saying that if we hug we'll be in love forever?" Toph gasped dramatically.

By now Sokka was on tenterhooks, watching the scene in something close to disgust. He did not know why but the idea of Toph and Zuko together, while funny at first, was now simply unthinkable.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

In slow motion Zuko and Toph went to hug but Sokka rapidly stood up and glared at Zuko, "Oh no you don't!" and running the distance between himself and the almost-hug he jumped on Toph, forcing her to the ground from the energy of his hug, "You're not getting her that easily."

Now this part was crucial. So crucial that Toph had threatened a life of pain and suffering if Zuko forgot what he was supposed to say. Being the intelligent and resourceful man that he was, Zuko wrote it on his hand. Thanks to a warm day and constantly clenching his firsts to keep himself from laughing during their little "show" his sweat had smeared the ink.

Squinting at his palm while Toph fought to wrestle Sokka off her he read, "Wow, you're so in lure, no wait, love. Maybe you should go on a boat, no, date. Yeah, you should go on a date."

There was a pause where Toph blushed, Zuko facepalmed at his own mistakes -as a result smearing ink on his forehead- and Sokka simply sat on Toph.

Then Sokka spoke up, looking confused. "Wait, what about boats?"

**This week's lesson:** Zuko needs to sweat less.

* * *

Author's Note

This probably is one of the silliest things I've written while I was trying to project a serious image… XD


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Subtle**

**Chapter 3**

**Two Weeks Later**

**In Which Sokka Explains What Dating is**

-

_The worst feeling you'll ever feel is sitting next to the person who means the world to you knowing that you mean nothing to them_

-

date 1 deɪt

noun

**2 **informal a social or romantic appointment or engagement : _a college student__** on a date **__with someone he met in class._

-

The best way to show Toph exactly what dating meant was to give her a test run. An experiment. A trial.

Who better to bring her on a practice date than the great Casanova himself?

"See Toph? This is what a date is like!" He said, looking immensely pleased with himself. "Where two people go out and do fun things together!"

"What? Like sitting in a big room with a few hundred people waiting for someone to sing?" Toph grumbled, crossing her arms.

Sokka had decided, because Toph was blind, to take her to the famous Ba Sing Se Opera. Using the money he had saved up he bought them two tickets.

Katara had convinced Toph to dress up for the occasion. When Toph resisted Katara said, "Just once Toph. You just have to wear the dress once and then you can go back to wearing your tunic. I just want you to look nice for one night."

Toph conceded. After some measurements she was wrapped in soft, green silk that hugged her petite frame. Toph's hair was let loose from it's bun and fell down her back, though, while Katara had tried to pin them back, her bangs still hung in her eyes.

So there she sat, uncomfortable in the unfamiliar material waiting for this date to be over so she could go home. She was not excited to listen to a lady scream into her delicate ears for the next hour.

Slowly the curtain lifted, Toph could feel Sokka quivering with excitement beside her. The crowd clapped as a tall woman walked onto center stage. The music started to play and her voice began to sing.

Toph lasted about five minutes before she excused herself for the bathroom.

It took Sokka about ten more to realize that his date -no- his pupil was missing in action. Reluctantly he got up from his seat and, ignoring the angry mutterings of the people in his row, shuffled out of the crowd and onto a aisle that lead to an outside balcony.

There Toph was, silhouetted against the moonlight, in her dress, her hair fluttering in a light breeze. She turned as he walked closer, her pale skin glowing slightly. "Oh, Sokka, I was just-" Toph fumbled over her own excuse.

He took the place beside her. "Just taking a break?" She blushed and he laughed. "Sorry, Toph."

"For what?"

"I should've thought of something better to do. I know you don't like the opera."

"Then why'd did you take me?"

He stared at the moon. "I don't know." He said truthfully.

They lapsed into silence. Sokka kept shooting Toph covert looks, trying to remember when she got to be so pretty. Toph's hands were clutching the granite railing. Below Ba Sing Se sparkled.

The urge bubbled up slowly. Sokka did his best to ignore it but suddenly he couldn't help it. He wanted to hold Toph's hand. Why in the world did he, Sokka, want to hold her hand. He searched inside in concious, trying to find the reason.

There wasn't one. There wasn't a reason.

Carefully he lifted his hand from the stone. It moved through the air before coming down to rest on Toph's. Her skin was cool. His hand curled around hers, encasing it.

Toph looked at him. "Sokka, what are you doing?"

-

**This week's lesson:** Be polite. Be efficient. Have a plan to kill everyone you meet.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please ignore this week's lesson. If you get the reference please, PLEASE tell me in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Subtle**

**Chapter 4**

**About Twenty Seconds Later, Give or Take a few Awkward Milliseconds**

**In Which Sokka Explains What Handholding is**

**-**

_The spaces between your fingers were created so that mine could fill them in._

-

holding ˌhəʊldɪŋ

noun

A Phrase Derived From "Holding"

**hold hands **(of two or more people) clasp each other by the hand, typically as a sign of affection.

-

"Oh," Sokka jumbled an answer together, from the scrambled mess that was his mind. Who knew holding hands could do that? "I'm teaching you… what hand holding is! Yes! Hand holding! As you can clearly see! This is how it's done!" During his explanation he hand lifted their hands, jerking Toph around with his violent gestures.

She glowered at him. "Well, couldn't you have warned me or something?"

"No! When a boy hold your hand he doesn't plan it! He just does it!"

"But still!"

"Exscuse me." A hand tapped Sokka shoulder. A small man in a uniform was clearing his throat importantly. "I'm going to have to ask you and your girlfriend to leave. You're disrupting the show."

"How can we be disrupting a whole show?" Toph demanded, "We're only two people!"

The man stiffened at Toph's harsh tone. "Well, you try singing while two people are screaming their lungs out a few hundred feet away." He nodded in a dignified fashion before strutting away.

Pulling Toph by her hand, Sokka exited the building. "You know, I didn't even like the opera that much." He told her later as they walked the streets of Ba Sing Se. "Too loud."

But Toph wasn't focusing on what Sokka was saying. She was fosuing on something much different. When she was able to muster the courage she said, "Uh, Sokka, you're still holding my hand."

"I know." He squeezed it. "I know."

They walked through the city, now connected, not just by friendship or a budding love but something more substantial, a physical link. Toph's tiny hand fit Sokka's perfectly. People gace them cheerful smiles as they walked by, why wouldn't they? The two made such a cute couple.

"Hold on," Sokka said, he slipped his hand of Toph's and wiped it on his tunic. "Sorry, it was getting sweaty." He blushed slightly and the corners of Toph's lips twitched.

"Sweaty?" She asked, now barely containing her laughter.

"Yeah," he started laughing too, "Nothing to hop over, I mean, fret." They both burst into luaghter, still luching hands while their giggles echoed in the night.

Once they regain composure, Sokka wiping tears from his eyes he asked, "So, now where to we go?"

Toph sent out vibrations, nothing of interest seemed to be near. She cocked her head to the side and listened carefully. "Is there a fountain here?"

Sokka turned around. He had completely missed the bubbling water in his fit of laughter. He led Toph over to it and sat down on the edge, resting their hand on the cool, wet stone. Toph made a face as tiny water droplets hit her face, Sokka reached out a hand and wiped them away. His hand cupped her face.

"There's still one more thing you haven't taught me." She thought her face might explode from the heat it was generating, "How to k-kiss."

**This week's lesson:** Sweaty palms get around.

* * *

Author's Note

Gah, this wasn't funny at all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Subtle**

**Chapter 5**

**One Tiny Moment Later**

**In Which Sokka Explains –In a Sense- What Kissing Is.**

-

_You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back._

-

kiss kɪs

verb trans.

touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting : _he kissed her on the lips _ trans. _she kissed the children goodnight _ intrans. _we started kissing._

-

First he placed a hand under her chin. "You establish physical contact." Amazing how serious his voice could be at such a time.

"Then you make eye contact." Even though this would've been a great blind joke she bit her tongue. He bends closer, a breeze ruffles her hair and he sees a brief glimpse of her eyes before black curtains once again hide them.

Her fingers were already playing with his wolftail, waiting for the moment to let it hang in his face so her fingers could run through it. He gulped, his Adam's apple feeling painfully large.

"Then…" His finger caressed her chin while the other rest against her hip, brushing the material. Their chests were touching now; it was impossible to tell whose heart was beating faster.

There was a moment's pause. Toph could feel the reluctance in Sokka's breath. "And then?" She pressed. He was quivering.

"I'm just trying to set a mood." He said, attempting to salvage some faint piece of his dignity. Grow up with Toph, though, had really erased his whole perception of "dignity".

Even at a moment like this, Toph's biting tongue did not fail. "And during this mood I'm supposed to fall asleep?"

The moment was falling apart. They were already reclining away from each. Hand leaving the other's. However Sokka's hand still remained on her chin.

"Would you just shut up?" He asked, which only produced a snort from Toph. "I'm trying to teach you."

"Make me." She said in her most daring voice. He wasn't sure if it was a challenge or a statement, but at that very moment he was ready to shut her up.

Months of being picked on. Weeks of constantly degrading comments. Hours of having his ass kicked. Years of his manliness slowly ebbing away all thanks to this one woman sitting in front of him.

Oh, he was going to shut her up. Clutching her shoulders he forces her lips on hers. Just like that, Toph Beifong was speechless for the first time in her life.

She felt like she couldn't breath. The guy she had crushed on for years was kissing her. He deepened it and, after a bit of adjusting, Toph had her second-last lesson mastered.

Suddenly his lips left hers. She stared at him, panting slightly.

"Toph we've got to stop here, I've really got other stuff I should be doing." Her eyes went big as his hands left hers and just like that he ran off. Without explanation, her taste still lingering on his tongue.

-

This week's lesson: Love is a nasty road, but one we all travel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Subtle**

**Chapter 6**

**Five Years Later**

**In Which Sokka Explains What Sex is**

-

_It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone -- but it takes a lifetime to forget someone._

-

sex sɛks

noun

**1 **(chiefly with reference to people) sexual activity, including specifically sexual intercourse : _he enjoyed talking about sex _ _she didn't want to__** have sex with **__him._

-

They could perhaps blame it on the alcohol.

But they both knew they were sober.

They could perhaps blame it on Sokka's irrational behavior since he broke up with Suki.

But they both knew he was thinking straight.

They could perhaps blame it on the euphoria of the wedding.

But it wasn't that exhilarating.

They could perhaps blame it on

Of course, Toph and Sokka were never good at fooling people, even themselves.

As Toph peeled her clothes away, her body illuminated by the moonlight, Sokka watched, hypnotized. Even though she was beautiful she was still blushing. He watched from a bed they had purchased for the night at the local inn, his lower body covered by a sheet.

She slide into the bed beside him. Her long dark hair had been let free of its normally tight bun. A hand reached out and brushed a lock of it from her pale face before coming to rest on her cheek. Closing her eyes her own hand came to brush against his, cupping it. "Are you sure?" He asked, unsure whether he was asking himself or her.

Toph looked contemplative for a moment. He could feel her hand quivering on his. She moved forward and pressed her lips on his.

He took that as his yes

This week's lesson: Sokka needs to learn that this might just be the beginning.

* * *

Author's Note

Aww... No sexy smut for you.

I toyed with the idea of Toph and Sokka being drunk but somehow that didn't fit the mood as well. Anywho this was pretty fun. I got to play (again) with the relationship of Toph and Sokka which I always enjoy.


End file.
